The Immortal One
by crasygrl
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER 8*A new girl (Sarah/vampire) comes to Sunnydale. She is different from others. She needs Buffy's help with changes that are occuring within her. Coming soon, find out who is Sarah's sire and B/A romance. PG-13 for now, might change.
1. Hidden

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, but I do own the vampire she is slaying and the new girl.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Buffy walks through the cemetery. She knows that there is a vampire in the area. "Where did he go now?" she quietly asks herself. She walks around Spikes crypt and moves down the pathway. Then, out of nowhere a vampire jumps out at her.  
  
"Here we go again," she says as he makes the first move. She dodges the punch and swiftly counterattacks with a kick to his stomach. He is propelled backwards because of the sheer force of her kick, but doesn't give up.  
  
"Slayer," he states. He tries to hit her again, but she dodges just in time.  
  
"You know, I can see that your gonna hit me. You keep dropping your shoulder," she states, giving him advice that he doesn't need. He doesn't back off though and he lands the next punch. She can begin to feel her jaw ache. "Now is that anyway to treat someone who is trying to help you?" she asks. He goes for her again, but she has had enough tonight and doesn't want to deal with him anymore.  
  
The vampire swings at her, a miss. She pulls out her wooden stake. She punches him twice then throws him over a nearby tombstone. He lands on his back and she dashes around to get to him. He jumps up, kicks her, and she flys back crashing into another tombstone. The wind has been knocked out of her and she lies there almost completely limp. He walks over to her and picks her up by the throat. She can't breath and is about to panic when she realizes that she still has her lucky stake in her jacket.  
  
"I'm gonna make it my point to kill you, Slayer," he says. She can tell that he has nothing to fear, but fear itself and she struggles a little more so that she can reach into her jacket.  
  
Buffy pulls out her stake and stabs the vampire with it. He turns to dust as she falls to the ground. She gets to her feet and begins to walk away when she feels someone's eyes on her. She looks into the woods, but doesn't see anyone or anything. 'It's just my imagination' she thinks trying to comfort herself, but she knows that it probably isn't. She walks home to her house. Her patrol for the night has ended.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
There had been someone watching her though. A girl about 17 had been hiding in the shadows watching The Slayer destroy the vampire from afar. Buffy had not only taken his life, but his spirits too and this young girl took note of that fact.  
  
It took all of the girl's strength to finally get up enough courage come to Sunnydale. When she had decided she knew that it would be dangerous, but now that she was here she was thinking that it might have been a big mistake.  
  
She had to talk to someone about what was happening to her, though, and she needed The Slayer if she was going to find out how to fix the problem. The Slayer was the only one that could help her.  
  
She cautiously followed Buffy back to her home, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. The only way to get close enough to The Slayer was to figure out what she loved and she didn't think that that was going to be easy.  
  
The young girl looked into the window and knew right away what The Slayer loved. She was shocked by how easily the thought came to her. It was a little girl about 15. With that knowledge she knew how to get herself involved in their lives and started to think of the process of how to become one of them as she walked away from the house. 


	2. Meeting Sarah

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawn, but I do own Sarah Misquicker and Mr. Boger.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Dawn has a new friend that isn't exactly human. What she doesn't know cant hurt her? Or can it?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Dawn is sitting in her Bio class doing some last minute studying for the test she is about to take. The door creaks and she lifts her head from what she was reading to see a girl standing in the doorway with the guidance counselor. She has long brown hair and is wearing a slutty looking outfit.  
  
"Mr. Boger, you have a new student in your class today." Mr. Boger looks up from his pile of papers and walks across the room. "Her name is…um…" obviously the guidance counselor didn't think to check what her name was again before they left the room.  
  
"Sarah Misquicker," she chimed in, rolling her eyes at the lady's inability to learn a simple name and remember it for more than 5 minutes.  
  
She scanned the room, giving each individual a glance. She knew what she was looking for and then Dawn caught her eye.  
  
"Well, you can go take that desk over there, Ms. Misquicker," said Mr. Boger as he pointed toward the desk to the left of Dawn. "We are about to take a test, so you can just sit there quietly and once I am done handing out the tests I will get you a book and you can start to catch up to where we are in it."  
  
Dawn had finished with her test early and had brought it up to the front of the room. As she came back and sat down she leaned over to Sarah. "Hi, I'm Dawn," she whispered.  
  
"I'm Sarah," she stated.  
  
"So where are you from?"  
  
Sarah had to think quickly. "Florida. Tampa Bay, Florida," she responded.  
  
"Wow! That's neat," said Dawn. "I have always wanted to go there. Is it nice there?"  
  
"Yeah, its nice. I miss it."  
  
Mr. Boger cleared his throat and Dawn and Sarah glanced in his direction. He looked at them and they knew that they were supposed to be quiet. "Well, lunch is next period. If you don't have anyone to sit with you can sit with me and my friends," Dawn offered.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." Sarah was eager to get an invite and was thankful that she wouldn't have to sit all by herself.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The day went on and Sarah learned more and more about Dawn. She was searching for one thing though. She only wanted to know one thing, but she could tell that what she was looking for wasn't information that was going to be just given to her.  
  
Dawn learned more about her too, but it wasn't all true. She had learned her age, birthday, who her parents were and where she lived. She even learned why she had moved from Florida.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
By the end of the week Dawn thought that she knew all she could about Sarah and couldn't wait for the weekend to be there. She had invited Sarah over even though she knew that Buffy might object to it.  
  
Dawn walked into Buffy's room. Buffy had been out on patrol all night and Dawn knew that this would be the easiest time to ask her about Sarah coming over.  
  
She nudged Buffy a little, knowing that if she were startled she would toss her across the room like a cat swatting a fly. Buffy had been having dreams lately and they had always ended badly.  
  
Luckily tonight was not one of those nights and Buffy turned to where Dawn was. "Dawn, what is it?" she asked, coming out of her deep sleep.  
  
"Um, I wanna know if I can have a friend over on Saturday night," she speedily asked, hoping for the best.  
  
"You mean…" Buffy searched for the name of Dawn's closest friend.  
  
"Sarah," Dawn quickly slid the name into Buffy's head.  
  
"No, that's not it," she answered.  
  
"No, I mean that's who I want to come over." Dawn sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Buffy's reply.  
  
"I dunno. I don't even know her."  
  
"What better way to get to know her than to have her over?" asked Dawn and justifying it with a, " and I never have anyone over." Dawn had put her puppy dog brown eyes into the works and now there was no way Buffy could say no.  
  
"Oh, okay," was her answer after a long break, "but if anything freak happens she is going straight home."  
  
"Yes!" was Dawn's excited response, "Can she come over right after school?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you want," Buffy's eyes had begun to slowly close and Dawn could have asked for just about anything at that moment. She walked out of the room and decided that she had better get some sleep too. She knew that tomorrow night was going to be a lot of fun. 


	3. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the characters in the show, like I said before. I do own Sarah.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
As the sun slowly sets behind the horizon all colors from yellow to purple are shooting through the sky. The colors fade and darkness takes over.  
  
Sarah walks down the quiet street toward the Summers' house. She can't wait to finally be able to meet Dawn's family. Dawn has said so many nice things about her sister Buffy and Sarah knows that she has finally found the girl that she has been searching for for the past 4 years.  
  
Sarah lifts her foot onto the first step. Creek, her heart jumps. 'What am I so nervous about?' she asks herself. 'Just relax.' She coaxes herself back to a normal heart rate and continues up the steps. She comes to the door and her hand reaches out to ring the doorbell. She stops, thinking, 'Am I sure I want to go through with this?' and then realizes she has to. 'I can't continue to live my life this way. Not anymore. It was never like this, but,' She stops thinking and reaches out again, the memory too painful to even think of.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ding-dong. "I'll get it!" Dawn yells as she runs down the stairs and almost through the door when she reaches the bottom.  
  
"Stop running, you sound like a herd of elephants. Sarah isn't going to run away from the door before you get there," exclaims Buffy. But if she knew Sarah at all she would have thought otherwise because that was exactly what Sarah was thinking of doing.  
  
"Hi!" Dawn was so excited. She hadn't had a friend over in a long time, almost since her mother died.  
  
"Hi," responded Sarah nervously, looking down at her feet as she stood at the doorway. She didn't want to make eye contact for the fear that Dawn would notice the fear she had tried to suppress. It was beginning to reappear again and she couldn't allow Dawn to see it.  
  
"Oh, come on in!" stated Dawn. Sarah eyes slowly looked up and she entered the house.  
  
"Nice house," Sarah didn't know what else to say. She was never very good with manners and that was the only thing that she could think of that seemed somewhat appropriate.  
  
"Thanks," Dawn replied. "Come with me, I want you to meet my sister." Dawn grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her into the kitchen where Buffy was getting to bowls of chips and soda ready for the night. They had even picked out some nice, no evil, movies for everyone to watch.  
  
After finding out that Dawn had invited a friend over Buffy had decided that it would be a good idea to have a party with the whole Scooby gang there. There hadn't been too much evil going on those days and she figured that both they and herself deserved a one, especially after her birthday one went bad.  
  
"Buffy, this is Sarah, Sarah, this is my sister Buffy."  
  
"Really? No way? You just live with her, but she isn't your sister," Sarah sarcastically remarks. Dawn giggles at the little joke and Buffy gives her slight smile. Sarah begins to feel a little more sure of herself in the unfamiliar house.  
  
"Hello? Any one home?" Xander and Anya enter the house. They enter the kitchen and Dawn is the first to say anything.  
  
"This is Sarah. Sarah, this is Xander and Anya."  
  
"Hey Sarah, long time no see." Sarah looks at Xander, trying to think of a time when she had seen him before, her mind searching through the past years of her life. 'Find it!' she commands herself. She had promised herself a long time ago that she would never forget a face, but none came to her. "I'm just kidding," Xander stated noticing her deep thoughts. A sigh of relief spread across her face.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Anya broke the tension that had been building up in the room. She was good at doing that, but she didn't care for the answer.  
  
"Tampa Bay, Florida," responded Sarah and the conversation continued on and they all moved into the living room. They began to get ready to watch the movies.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Next to show up was Willow. She came in carrying more bags with all sorts of goodies in it. Dawn came running to her side to help her. "Here, grab this bag before it falls."  
  
Sarah slowly entered the kitchen a few feet behind Dawn looking to her feet once again. She didn't like to be left alone in the room with Buffy, Xander, and Anya. She didn't feel comfortable with them yet. She was even scared of them at times. She felt like they looked into her, through her, and knew everything about her. About her past, the good and the bad that she had done.  
  
Sarah sensed that there was something different in the house the minute Willow entered. She could feel that there was an enormous amount of power coming from another being even though she had not yet looked up to see her.  
  
Dawn introduced them, "Willow, this is Sarah."  
  
As Sarah raised her eyes to acknowledge Willow's existence the beams of dark purple rays of light bombarded her eyes. The rays that spread out and around Willow were amazing and from these beams Sarah learned everything about her within a matter of moments.  
  
Dawn walked back into the living room after helping Willow put everything away and Sarah followed. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay with the powerful being that entered the house. She didn't like the vibe that she was receiving from the people within the room. She knew that she couldn't be left alone with only one person though and so she did.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The night dragged on and they started watching the movies. The first one was about a little boy and his life journey to find his parents and the second one was about a girl who finds love in all the wrong places. Buffy couldn't help but think that the second movie was based on her life.  
  
"Bathroom break," cried Dawn when the credits to the second movie began to roll. She ran to the nearest bathroom racing Xander for it.  
  
"Anyone up for some popcorn?" asked Willow, jumping at the opportunity to go and make some. She couldn't sit still any longer and had to get on her feet. They all responded to with yeas and yeses and Willow went into the kitchen.  
  
"Let me help you with that," Sarah offered a lending hand not to be kind, but for an excuse to follow the purple rays that no one else could see.  
  
Sarah hadn't eaten anything for the whole time that she had been there. The pit in her stomach was beginning to grow and she could feel her body crying out for blood. 'Not yet,' she thought to herself. 'Not yet.' But her body couldn't take it anymore. It needed the blood to survive.  
  
Sarah had followed Willow into kitchen knowing that she didn't suspect anything was about to harm her. "Willow?" Sarah called her name, hoping that she would be given the chance to make eye contact. Willow didn't look up though and she put the popcorn bag into the microwave.  
  
Sarah glanced at Willow's neck. She could see the veins pumping the blood to every bit of tissue in her body. She could hear the thumps of her heart beating even though she wasn't even close enough to touch her. 'Just a little longer, please, not yet,' Sarah thought, as her body ached to feel the warmth of the blood on her lips.  
  
Sarah knew her body was about to lunge toward Willow and she tried once more to gain her attention. A last effort before she would lose total control.  
  
"Willow?" this time she looked up. It was only for a second, but Sarah had gathered her eyes and Willow was lost in her stare. Sarah glided over to her. The closer she got the more her body ached and yearned for the luscious blood and power. She gathered her into her arms. Lumps formed on her head and fangs grew in her mouth.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth. The veins in Willow's neck had grown and were pumping blood even harder than they had when she was across the room. Sarah's senses perked and she bit down, hard into Willow's soft and tender neck. The blood surged into her mouth, running down her throat, and rushed through her body warming her as it went. She could feel every sensation ten times the amount that she would normally feel it. She felt the life in herself begin to thrive as Willow began to go limp and become heavier.  
  
Sarah's powers began to grow and become more in tuned with the world around her. It must have been the power in Willow's blood. 'She must be an ex- witch' thought Sarah, 'Only ex-witches give this kind of power or Slayers.' She dismissed The Slayer idea because she knew who The Slayer was.  
  
Suddenly, a slight scuffle behind her that only a vampire or The Slayer could hear caused her to look up and Spike had entered the house. She ripped her teeth from Willow's neck and glared at him. "Spike! What do you want?" she asked, eager to have him leave her and allow her to get back to her meal.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? You can't just come into The Slayer's home and eat her bloody friends!" was Spike's response, but he knew she could. She wasn't like other vampires. She was different. She was more powerful than any other he had ever known and he knew why.  
  
"And who's gonna stop me? Its not like I'm gonna take it all anyway. You know I never kill when I eat. I need her help, I need to get close," she said.  
  
Spike lunged at her but missed. "And you think eating her friends is going to help you get close?" he asks. Sarah hit him across the back of the head, slamming the front of it into the counter still holding Willow.  
  
"No, but this allows me to have an inside look on things. This way I am able to understand her more and she will never even know," she responded. Sarah had some special powers as a vampire. She wasn't like the rest of them. She could make her bit marks disappear with the wave of her hand and many other things. She wasn't going to be able to do this tonight though.  
  
Spike lunged at her again, but missed. She kicked him in the face drawing blood and he flew back into the wall with a big thud.  
  
"That's it!" Spike had had enough of her throwing him around. He shook his head and there before her stood the "real" Spike. He ran toward her and this time he made contact. He punched her in the face just after she set Willow to the floor. Sarah heard footsteps quickly approaching from the living room. 'They must have heard all the noise we are making,' was all she could think and her face quickly changed back to normal.  
  
Spike didn't hear them though. He punched her again, and again, and again, each time drawing more and more blood from her already bloody lips.  
  
Sarah knew it was only a matter of time until Buffy would come to her rescue. Not that she needed to be rescued, but if she was going to make everyone believe that she was human then she couldn't attack Spike back. Not while she looked like a human anyways.  
  
Buffy was the first to enter the room as Sarah predicted. "Spike! What the hell are you doing?" she yells. Spike looks up for a moment and continues to beat Sarah. He was straddling her and had forced her onto her back on the floor and was pounding her face and head into it.  
  
Buffy realized that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon and kicked him in the face. He flew into the wall again and fell to the floor. "Get out!" she screamed at him.  
  
Spike knew that he had messed up. 'I should have just let Sarah be. Why do I always have to get myself involved with her?' he thinks to himself. It had been a while since he had last seen her, but this action by her surprised him. He wanted to stop and think why she was bothering to get The Slayer involved instead of going straight to her sire, but he couldn't. Not now.  
  
Spike could see that Buffy was coming closer to him and she was holding a wooden stake in her hand. He remembered her telling him that all she needed was one good reason and she would stake him. He knew that she had been serious and didn't want this day to be it. He pulled himself to his feet and ran out the door saying, "You'll thank me later, Slayer. You don't know what you're doing. She isn't who she seems to be." 


	4. The Kill

Disclaimer: Need I say this again? I don't own the characters on Buffy or Buffy herself. Anything else you want me to put in this thing?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
As Spike walks away from the Summers' house the cool dark night engulfs him. He thinks about everything that he has just saw and pictures flash through his mind, distorted and jumbled. 'Its not true.' He can't believe what has just happened. He can't believe that after all these years that have past he would ever see Sarah again. "She isn't supposed to be here. Why did she come here? Why?" is all he can make out in a whisper as he continues home toward his dark, dank, crypt.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Inside the Summers' house Buffy is leaning over Sarah trying to make the blood stop gushing from her lip and eye. "Oh my God! What happened?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I came into the room to help Willow," said Sarah as she sat up, "and she said asked me to get some more soda from the dinning room. When I came back in that guy was on top of her. I think I must have startled him and then he attacked me, but what was wrong with his face?" Sarah responded holding the ice that Anya had gotten for her on her eye.  
  
Buffy didn't respond. She looked over to see where Willow was and saw her. She was lying on the floor with two pierced holes in her neck with a trail of red liquid coming from them and dripping down toward the floor. She ran to her and knelt by her side. "Willow? Willow?" There was no response. Buffy shook her in hopes of gaining a response, but still none. She was unconscious or so Buffy hoped and wished.  
  
Sarah hadn't looked at Willow since she had ripped her teeth from her neck. As she glanced across the room she noticed the power that came from Willow was missing. Then her eyes reached to where Willow was on the floor. The dark purple rays of light that had been coming from her had started to fade away. Within the 30 seconds it took Sarah to notice what she had done they were gone, possibly forever.  
  
Buffy's hand reached out to Willow's neck. She stopped short and pulled back, not wanting to know if what she thought was true, really was. She had to check though. She had to know. She reached out again; first to Willow's neck to make sure the piercings were real. Her fingertips grazed over them and she felt the indentations. She pulled back again, slowly this time, to observe her blood stained tips. It was real, real blood. 'How could Spike do this? After all I have done for him and all that I have put up with,' was all she could think. Her hand moved to Willow's wrist, 'Please, oh please God. Let her still be here with us.' She felt for a pulse, there was none.  
  
"Sh-she's…" Buffy stopped. She couldn't continue with what she had to say. Xander looked into her eyes and knew all too well what it was.  
  
"No. It can't be. No!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sarah glanced around at all the astonished faces in the kitchen. Pictures of people that she had harmed before flashed through her mind and she journeyed back in time. First she remembered what she did last week. 'But it was an accident,' then the week before that and the week before that, until finally she traveled back, back in time to when her sire first made her and the first night she took someone's life…  
  
  
  
It didn't turn out the way she had planned. She thought she was going to rise and be immortal to all diseases as soon as she hit the floor. That's why she wanted to be a vampire in the first place. She had been dieing from a disease that had no cure, but she didn't become a normal vampire like she thought she would and her life as a vampire wasn't anything like she thought it would be.  
  
Sarah's sire took her blood, all of it, until she was about to die. Then he helped her drink his blood and she fell into a deep sleep. She awoke three days later, which was not normal for a vampire. Normally they arose the next night. She was thirsty, thirsty for blood, for human blood, but there was a conflict inside her that she didn't know about yet.  
  
As she pulled herself out from the holy water covered dirt grave that her sire put her, she thought of how she was going to make it in this new life. She didn't know anything about the holy water grave and she didn't know that her sire had decided to make her different from others.  
  
Sarah wondered why she was supposed to die before, but now she could live now, possibly forever. She wandered the streets for what seemed like forever to her. She was tired, but needed something to feed on. Her sire wasn't going to be much help in that area. He had too many things to hide from and he wasn't used to being in public anymore. She had met him in a dark sewer where she had been planning to die, but that wasn't important to her anymore. All she wanted was food and she knew that she would have get it on her own.  
  
As she was passing by all the closed stores she looked across the street to see bar with a sign on the front window that said, "Open." She crossed the street and glances inside forgetting that there was a difference between her and the others inside. Everyone women in the room was wearing a dress and every man was wearing a suit. Sarah was wearing a torn and dirt covered dress. She would have fit in if she hadn't been buried in it for two nights. She looked down toward her feet and realized that she was out of place.  
  
She noticed everyone's eyes looking upon her and she began to become a little self-conscious. 'Why are they all looking at me? Do they know about me? But how could they know?' and then she realized they didn't know anything about her and were only looking at her because of what she was wearing.  
  
She removed herself from the scene, slipping out a side door, and left the bar only to pass an alley that a man from the bar was in. He was wearing a dark, black, formal suit and she knew that he had come out of the building only to get some fresh air and think. She had to move quickly if she was going to feed anytime this night.  
  
Sarah floated down the dark alley with ease. Gliding toward the young man she wondered how she would be able to get him to talk to her. She saw him glance in her direction and then look away as he took a long drag on his cigar.  
  
Sarah moved in closer to the young man and he looked up once again. His eyes met her's and she looked into them. "Hello? I'm Sarah," she said trying to break the ice.  
  
"Hi," he responded, not giving any information about himself and not even making an attempt to gain any other information from her. Sarah could tell that this might be difficult, but she could sense that something was amiss with him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked hoping this time he would give her something to talk to him about, but all he responded with was a short "No."  
  
Sarah knew that she needed to do something drastic if she was going to be able to get something in her stomach. She moved in closer to him and looked deep into his eyes. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked, but she knew the response would be no. "Anything at all?"  
  
Sarah heard the door creak and she backed away from him drifting into a nearby shadow. The young man's friend came out of the bar, "Frank, you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah Harry, I'm okay. I just wish that I could trust my girl, that's all." Sarah had stayed completely still, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She became almost invisible. She could feel Frank opening up toward his friend. She knew that she would be able to use this information that she was gathering.  
  
"What she do now?" asked Harry.  
  
"What did she do? You don't even want to know, but I'll tell you anyways." Frank proceeded to tell Harry how his girlfriend cheated on him and how he had caught her in the act. He ended with, "She didn't even try to lie to me when I caught them. She really doesn't love me anymore, and that is a fact." It seemed like he had lost all hope of regaining a love with her and Sarah liked this.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to Frank so he told him, "I'm sorry, but why don't you come inside and get drunk. I'm sure it'll make you feel better."  
  
"I will, just give me a little time to myself. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, but you better get in here before all the beer is gone," and Harry went back inside the bar.  
  
Sarah knew exactly what to do now that she knew the story. She emerged from the dark shadow that she had been hiding in. "So, that's what's wrong with you. Your girlfriend cheated on you. Well, I know what'll make you feel better," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
Frank looked toward her. He had forgotten that she was even in the alley. "No, you don't get it. I was in love with her," was all he could say and droplets began to trickle down his face and fall to the ground. He began to whimper and Sarah knew that she had to do something to help him.  
  
Sarah moved in close to him. Embracing him in her arms. "It's going to be okay. I promise," was all she could say to him.  
  
She lifted his face so that his eyes met her's and she looked into them. They were dark green, like none others she had ever seen. With her stomach telling her to hurry and feed, but her mind saying that it had to be done skillfully, her heart told her something different. A thought flashed through her mind so quickly that she missed it, but it was there, 'I cant feed off him. He is weak and needs love.' It was gone in an instant and she began to feel the pain of hunger surge through her body once again.  
  
Sarah pulled away a little and her hand brushed his cheek so softly, wiping away the wetness on his face. His tears, which had been flowing with ease, subsided and he looked up into her eyes.  
  
She glanced at his eyes, then his lips, and back to his eyes. His lips brushed against her's and without warning she began to feel a change. Her sexual desire for him caused her body to ache and yearn for something that she had never had before. She felt herself become different, changes on both the inside and the outside. She pulled away and looked into his eyes again.  
  
Frank's expression changed from the neediness that he had five seconds earlier to fear as he looked back into her eyes. With this new fear a new scent was coming off him. As it was brought into Sarah's body, it tore through every tissue within her in a second and she lunged at him not knowing what she was doing. The thirst that her body wanted needed to be quenched.  
  
Frank jumped back away from her. He didn't know what to think and he moved toward the door to the bar. "Where do you think you are going?" Sarah asked him slyly. He was too scared to reply though and this caused his scent to become stronger, which drove Sarah mad. She didn't understand what was happening, but she knew that she needed something from him. He went to run to the front door, but Sarah beat him to it. He turned back toward the back door, but the second it took him to turn was all Sarah needed and once again she was in his way.  
  
"What are you?" Frank yelled at her, but Sarah didn't reply. She grabbed him and pulled him close to her, pressing her lips to his for one last kiss. Then she looked down at his neck and before they both knew what was happening she had bitten into his neck and was sucking the life from him.  
  
Thoughts flashed through Sarah's mind. 'Blood, this is what I needed. This is what I live for. It taste so good. It quenches my thirst. I love it.' Then other thoughts and she knew that something was different about her. 'Why did I choose him? All he wanted was for someone to love him. What am I doing? What am I gaining from this? Why did I choose to be like this? I should stop!' By the time the last thought flashed through her mind it was too late and Frank's body had gone limp with every last drop of blood now in her system. She dropped him in the alley and ran as fast and as far away from what she had just done as she could. She didn't get very far though. The whole time running all she thought about was what she had done and that was when she decided that she would never take another human's life and she would never return to that awful alley ever again…  
  
  
  
But things don't always work out the way beings plan them to and that is why she needed to come see Buffy and get help. 


	5. Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters except for the ones I made up. Okay? You understand?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'I'm not like other vampires! I'm not! How could I do something like this? I have to fix it,' Sarah thought to herself pulling herself back to reality. She jumped from where she was sitting on the floor and ran to Willow. She shoved Buffy away from her. "Move!" she said determined to bring Willow back to her loved ones.  
  
Sarah looked at Willow and first put her hand over her neck, over the two holes she made. A light gleamed from below her hand, red hot with fire. "What are you doing?!" exclaimed Buffy.  
  
"Please, just let me help," was Sarah's response. "Back away." She continued with her hand over Willow's neck, not saying anything, just concentrating.  
  
Magically the holes disappeared from Willow's neck and appeared on Sarah. The same blood that had been trickling down Willow's neck, even the same pattern had been removed from Willow and appeared on Sarah.  
  
Sarah then moved her hand over Willow's forehead. A blue light shown out from under her hand and pain surged through Sarah's body. It took almost everything she had to keep from falling to the floor when Willow's body began to float up. When She moved her hand to Willow's heart, red and blue rays shot through the room.  
  
Sarah knew that doing this was dangerous. It was the only thing that was forceful enough to kill her, but she had to do it. She was taking her energy that she had gained from Willow and giving it back to her, but no one would ever be able to know that. All they will know, when she was through was that Willow would be okay or at least that is what Sarah hoped.  
  
Everyone watched in awe, amazed at the spectacle of Willow floating and the glowing of red and blue rays shining out from her in every angle. With only one surge of energy left in her body Sarah decided that she had to use it. A blast of light shot through the room and the two colors merged into purple. Willow awoke and was gracefully lowered to the floor, but Sarah was not so fortunate. She dropped to the floor with a thud and laid there limp.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Spike hadn't gotten very far and then he saw a flash of light. He ran back to the Summers' house and looked into the window. There he saw Sarah lying on the floor. 'What do I do now?' was all he could ask himself. 


	6. The Call

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Spike moved to the doorway, timidly looking in to see if it was really true. He didn't think that Sarah would really use her power, but she had. She had used it so much that she laid on the floor limp. Anyone looking at her that was human would think that she was dead, but Spike knew that she wasn't, not yet.  
  
Spike couldn't bear to see Sarah lying there and no one helping her. They were all just standing still, staring at her. Then he realized that even if they did move to help her they wouldn't know what to do. They wouldn't call an ambulance. They knew that she wasn't normal and Giles wasn't there anymore to figure out what she was.  
  
Spike knew that they had no idea what they were doing and he couldn't just let Sarah die. He ran to her, gathering her head in his lap and started to yell orders. "Xander, go down to the butcher's place and get some blood! Buffy, call Angel and tell him to get here as fast as he can! Tell him it's Sarah! Anya, go look in the books for something that will help gain power! Hurry everyone, we don't have much time!" Everyone moved, but Buffy.  
  
"Spike, I told you to get out!" Buffy argued with him.  
  
Spike didn't back down though, "And I told you to call Angel and hurry! Do you want her to die?" Spike asked.  
  
"We don't even know what she is! Why are we saving her?" she responded.  
  
Spike looked into her eyes. "You call Angel and tell him what happened to Sarah and I guarantee you that he will come as fast as he can. You can't let her die. Not here, not now, and not yet. Just trust me on this."  
  
Buffy was reluctant to trust Spike. He wasn't the type to help anyone. 'She must be something special,' she thought and she walked over to the phone and dialed Angel's number, 'Or something very evil.'  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Angel Investigations, how may we help you?" a girl's voice answered the phone. It wasn't Cordy's voice and Buffy knew that with the first syllable she heard. She disregarded it with all the commotion at her house and Xander entering with the pig's blood.  
  
"This is Buffy, I need to talk to Angel, now!" Buffy told the girl on the other end of the line.  
  
"Well, Angel isn't here right now," the girl responded in a soft, slow voice.  
  
Cordy was standing off to the side looking at her. "Who is it?" she asked in a hush voice.  
  
"Buffy? She wants to talk to Angel," she answered covering the mouthpiece so Buffy wouldn't hear her talking to Cordy.  
  
"Give me the phone," said Cordy as she walked to Fred. She took the phone, "Buffy? Is that really you?" Cordy said in an excited voice.  
  
"Yeah, Cordy, look I really need to talk to Angel. Something really big is happening here."  
  
"Like an apocalypse?" Cordy asked, sort of hopeful. She wanted to go back to Sunnydale to see everyone, but she had no reason to and this might finally give her one.  
  
"No, not an apocalypse. Look, do you know when Angel is gonna be back?" Buffy was getting annoyed with all the talking. All she wanted to do was talk to Angel and no one would let her.  
  
"Well, he went out to take care of a vamp nest. I think he should be back before dawn. I hope so at least."  
  
Buffy turned to Spike. He was still on the floor by Sarah's side trying desperately to revive her. "How much time does she had left?" she asked him.  
  
"Maybe until noon. But that's if I can get some of this pig's blood into her and Anya can find that spell," Spike yelled to her.  
  
Buffy turned back to the phone, "Cordy, listen to me carefully. Tell Angel as soon as he gets in that I need him here and fast. Tell him this girl named Sarah is gonna die if he doesn't get here. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it. Sarah's gonna die, get there as fast as you can. But Buffy, you never told me who Sarah is and how Angel can help?"  
  
"I don't know how he can help, but he can, so just make him get here. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, got it," Cordy answers and the line goes dead. She turns to Fred, Gun, and Wesley who have been listening in to her side of the conversation since Fred gave up the phone. "It looks like we are going to Sunnydale everyone!" Cordy can't help but to smile at that thought. 


	7. Lost Control

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again?  
  
***  
  
  
  
At the Summers' house Spike is trying to make Sarah drink the pig's blood, but she isn't used to it and won't take it. "Take the damn blood, Sarah! If you don't your gonna die!" He pushes her head back and drips some of the blood into her mouth, but she is still stronger than him and is able to pull away and spit it out.  
  
"No! I don't like pig's blood! I'm not drinking it! I'll be fine! Leave me alone!" Sarah said, curling up into a ball on Dawn's bed where they moved her to when she was unconscious. She had awoken about 6 hours after healing Willow and was very resistant to anyone trying to help her. She pushed them all away not letting anyone, even Willow or Dawn get close to her. She was afraid that she might hurt them again.  
  
Spike was getting annoyed and couldn't take it anymore. He straddled her, "You are gonna make me do this the hard way. I see." But before he could force any of the pig's blood down her throat she threw him off of her with one swift motion. Pain surged through Spikes body as he hit the wall so hard that he left a dent in it.  
  
Spike pulled himself back to his feet. "Fine, be that way! Die for all I care! I never liked you anyways. You just came into my world and took everything over. You aren't worthy of being a vampire. You can't even kill a human without having to heal her even if you know the people think that it was me who killed her! I'm outta here!" he said as he stormed out of the room, down the stairs and headed for the door.  
  
Buffy grabbed his arm just as he was about to exit the back door. "You can't leave. We don't even know what we are doing."  
  
"I'm not staying. I'm outta here," he said and walked out the door and back to his crypt.  
  
Buffy ran back up the stairs into Dawn's room. She looked at everyone in the room. No one had moved to even try to make Sarah take the blood or even suggested to Sarah that she should drink the blood. Buffy wasn't too sure that she wanted to make her take it either, but for some reason she felt that she needed to, that her instincts were telling her to make Sarah drink.  
  
Buffy slowly walked across the room to where Sarah had again curled up into a ball on Dawn's bed. She looked at her and she seemed frightened by everyone. Buffy told her in the most sincere voice that she had to drink the blood and Sarah was quick to respond with a short and forceful, "NO!"  
  
Buffy tried again. "You have to drink this or you will die."  
  
Sarah responded with, "No," but Buffy could see that she was beginning to break down.  
  
"Come on. You have to. You don't want to die do you?" Buffy asked.  
  
Sarah's response surprised everyone. "It will be the easiest thing to do. If I die then no one else will be hurt by me. I think you know by now that it wasn't Spike who bit into Willow. It was me, but I couldn't stop it. I need help and that is why I came here in the first place. But when I saw Willow and the purple powerful light coming off her I couldn't control myself any longer. I needed the blood just like I needed the blood the last week and the week before that and the first time I became a vampire. You have to help me, I can't do this on my own. I can't control it anymore," Sarah said and began to whimper. Tears had formed in her eyes and Buffy wasn't too sure what she should do. She didn't know why Sarah was in the world, and without that information she wasn't positive herself that Sarah should live.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Back at Angel's Investigations Cordy had been packing and getting ready for the trip back to Sunnydale. She couldn't wait to see all her high school friends again.  
  
Angel walked in and began to climb the stairs to his room. "Angel?" the sound of Cordy's voice stopped him from continuing up them.  
  
"Yeah, Cordy?" he asked. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep. The vamp nest that he had cleaned out had not been as easy as he had thought it would be. He hadn't anticipated the number of vamps that had lived there and he was out numbered 7 to 1. He had done it though; he had cleaned out the nest with the exception of one, which ran out into the night as soon as he entered the building.  
  
Cordy could tell that he was tired, but she had to tell him. Buffy had said that it was very important. "Buffy called and told me to tell you that a girl named, oh, something with an S, Sammie, Sandy, no, umm, Sarah? was gonna die and that she wanted you, I mean us," Cordy stretched the truth a bit, "to come to Sunnydale as soon as we could and to hurry."  
  
Angel turned to Cordy, "Did you say the girl's name was Sarah?" he asked with a concern look on his face. Visions of the first night Angel met Sarah flashed through his mind. He never knew why he had done what he had and why she had chosen him to help her, but she had, and now, more than ever, she needed his help.  
  
"Um, yeah, I think it was Sarah. It was some S name," Cordy responded.  
  
Angel went to the calendar. His finger slid down and across the page to the date. 'It's time. It has begun and now I need to help her through it,' he thought to himself.  
  
Angel didn't even grab anything. He just ran out the front door, heading straight to his car, not waiting for anyone. He yelled back to Cordy, "I'll meet you there!" as he peeled away from the curb, into the street, cutting off a passing car.  
  
Cordy stood there looking after him. "He could have waited two seconds. I guess we will have to take Wesley's car now too," she said to herself. There was no way she was going to skip out on this trip.  
  
Cordy called up to Wesley and told him how Angel left without them. By the time they were all ready and packed, it was a half an hour after Angel had left. 


	8. Angel

Disclaimer: do I really still need to do this? Don't own the show or characters, but do own sarah. Okay?  
  
***  
  
Angel barges through the door into the Summers' house. Fear, concern, hits him as he can sense that Sarah is there. He can sense her pain, her fear, and he knows what she has done and what will soon happen to her if he doesn't help her.  
  
He hears the commotion coming from upstairs and he takes the steps three at a time. He tries to get to Sarah so fast that he passes by Dawn's room. A screech comes from behind him and he doubles back. He sees Sarah lying on the bed. Her knees pulled into her chest and tears have made the pillow wet where her head has been placed.  
  
"Sarah, are you okay?" She doesn't respond though. She can't stand the pain anymore. She was fine at first, but now she feels like there is a hole in her stomach. She can feel it growing, almost like she is being turned inside out. She doesn't want to move; every part of her aches and burns.  
  
"Sarah, talk to me, please," he begs her. By now he is by her side, sitting on the bed next to her. His hand reaches out to touch her, but she jolts back away.  
  
"Don't. Don't touch me!" she yelled at him. The pain growing with each breath she takes, she doesn't know how much more she can take before she will pass out or worse, burn to death from the inside outward.  
  
"You need to drink some blood. Sarah, please." Xander hands Angel the pig's blood which they had been trying to get her to take for more than two hours now. "Take the pig's blood." He motions it toward her, but she backs away.  
  
Angel knows that it is no use. She never liked pig's blood and she is so headstrong. Even if taking it would save her, which it wouldn't, but it would only buy her more time, she still wouldn't take it.  
  
Angel knows that she can't live much longer without some kind of blood and there is only one more thing he can think to do. 'I'm going to have to do it eventually anyways,' he thinks to himself. 'There aren't any other vampires around.'  
  
"Get me a knife," he yells to Dawn. She runs downstairs and hurries back.  
  
"Here."  
  
Angel takes the knife and makes a clean slit across is wrist. With everyone looking at him in astonishment, he commands Sarah, "Drink!" He lifts her head to his wrist where the blood has begun to flow.  
  
She latches onto his wrist. The blood flows over her teeth and tongue. It flows down her throat and the burning begins to fade away. She drinks more and more and the pain ceases to exist. She pulls back slightly and her gaze lifts to meet Angel's eyes. She stops drinking, her breath heavy from the sensations that ran through her body.  
  
Everyone is silent, staring at what had just happened, wondering what just happened, and wondering what the connection between Angel and Sarah is. Angel is the first to break the silence. "You okay?"  
  
"For now." Sarah got up and moved toward Dawn. She wanted to apologize for everything she had just put her through, but Dawn backed away and ran out of the room before she could say anything. "Dawn, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Sarah's strength wasn't completely back yet. She wanted so badly to run after her, but she couldn't. Just standing made her weak and she coward back to the bed, using it for support.  
  
Angel walked up beside her, "Don't worry, just give her some time. She'll come around." He tried desperately to convince that everything would be all right, but he knew that it wouldn't and he knew that she knew it wouldn't too.  
  
***  
  
Anya comes running back into the Summers' house. Tara is following her. "I found it!" she cries.  
  
"Found what?" asks Angel.  
  
"The spell to regain power," she replies shocked by his sudden appearance in Sunnydale.  
  
"Spell to regain power? Why were you looking for that?" he asks.  
  
"Spike said we needed it." The excitement had left her voice and been replaced with concern as she notices the look on Angel's face.  
  
"Spike?! Spike told you that you needed it? For what?" Anger arises in his voice and Anya begins to shy away from him a bit before she gives her response.  
  
"To save Sarah. Why? We don't need it?" she regains her confidence and begins to ramble, "I can't believe I just spent seven measly hours looking for a spell that we don't even need. Why didn't you guys tell me we didn't need it? You guys are so inconsiderate!" Xander interrupts her.  
  
"Anya!" he yells.  
  
"What! Why are you always yelling at me?" Xander looks at her with a cold stare that chills her to the bone.  
  
"I can't believe Spike. How could he do that?" Angel rambles to himself, but then directs it towards the whole group. "He was gonna try to kill her. Regain power, regain the power and it will overload her. She is different from the rest of us. Have her regain the power now and she will die. She can't take the jump, going from no power to more power than even I have. I can't believe him." Angel wanted to hurt Spike more than was physically possible without killing him, but he couldn't afford to leave Sarah yet. He had to make sure that she was safe before he could take his revenge. 


End file.
